Sir Black's Guide To Cannon Defense
As many of you know, Cannon Defense is a game pirates play to get particular cannon rams however some certain cannon rams take longe time to get than others like the Revenant Ram. Unfortunately the rev ram is not available till after wave 52. So this is my guide of how to sucesfully get that Rev Ram (or just cd if you like). Ok so basically i advise before playing CD to max rapid reload and shoot as it will help you massively to get to those high waves. So basically you start at round 1 with a round shot in this wave it is quite easy to take out the ships so just aim and fire. (After this you will get to round 2 and will have unlocked targeted shot. However do not buy targeted shot unless you have terrible aim). After round 1 Cd starts to get a little bit harder however you can survive by using round shot up until you level your navy cannon to level 10. (while getting to cannon level 10 you should have gone through 9-13 waves DO NOT BUY ANY AMMOS UP UNTIL CANNON LEVEL 10!). Once at cannon level 10 you will most likely have enough banknotes to buy an ammo called powder keg (YOU WILL NOT HAVE ENOUGH BANKNOTES TO BUY KEG IF YOU PURCHASE ANY AMMOS SUCH AS HOTSHOT SCATTERSHOT MINE ETC. BETWEEN ROUND 9-13!). Ok so once you have got powder keg it will make Cd much easier as it has a massive attack range and can sink most ships instantly. However only use keg unless you really have up until you get cold shot. So once you get up to cannon level 13 you will unlock cold shot. Purchase this ammo as it can make ships be incredibly slow and help you attack them while they are moving slowly. So once you have got cold shot lay a keg on an exposed part of the water then instead of shooting the keg with a round shot shoot it with a cold shot (this will make the ice stay forever and permanently slow down ships). Using the cold shot and keg glitch other wise known as ice glitch (referred to just now) repeat the glitch so the whole of thew water is covered in ice. Once the place is covered in ice you will unlock the precious firestorm Immediately buy it. Firestrom: Ok so once you have firestorm i advise that you sell cold shot and buy something like Bomb or bait shot. Due to knew information on the ice glitch it is discovered that light class ships will sink as they go along the ice. They will not need to be shot anymore. The light class ships we sink as they reach the towns wealth. But do not fear they will sink before they have stolen it! So since the light classes get sunk automatically direct your fire onto the harder ships such as the heavy wars, wars and normals. Ignore the lights as there is no reason to waste ammo on them. So eventaully after around 2 hours of CD and if you have followed this guide you should get that precious REVENANT RAM! Category:Guides